norse_world_of_rick_riordanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Birdqueen102
Hello, welcome to my talk page! I only have a few rules: *Keep to PG-13 *Always sign your messages *Put your messages at the bottom of the page. It helps me keep track of messages Thanks!-- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 22:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Birdqueen, tomorrow we will have a meeting (a live chat) at 02:00 utc time, since all of us are from different parts of the world? It's to discuss the stuff that needs to be changed in the wiki. That would be 10:00 pacific summer time right? I am in school then, so I can't make it(unless I converted wrong) You really sound like a professional user. HAHAHAHA! Yeah, okay, sorry I forgot. I was kinda in a rush when I sent the message since my teacher was like walking in and stuff. By the way, I think we have the same time zone. You said 10:00am, and that you're in school. Yeah I'm in school as well. Which country are you from? Asia? Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 02:40, October 24, 2013 (UTC) DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Guys, I have some bad news, I MIGHT not be able to make it for the meeting because I might have something on. So if I'm not there, just continue. Thanks. Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 23:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, 24:30 utc time. Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 00:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) My messages keep getting stuck in the welcome template. -.- Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 00:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- HAHAHAHAHA. I hope this works and doesn't get displayed in the welcome template. please go on live chat. It's 24:30 utc. The meeting has begun Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 00:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys, as of now, let's just limit the number of admins to 6, including me. That means to say that we can only have two more. People who want special user rights have to then sign up for chat mod or rollback. I don't want the wiki to turn into a site whereby people just sign up for the sake of becoming an admin. Thanks. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 10:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) And getting back to the b-crat matters, you three awesome people are reflected as bureaucrats in the user right management. I think wiki just needs time to process it, cuz once I add you all, I've got no more control, wiki does. You can go check it out at User rights management, but then please DONT edit it or change anything, cuz I will get spammed. It happened to me just now lol. Thank you thank you. *bows and leaves the stage* Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 15:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) (WHAT DID THE FOX SAY?) Vote please lol . SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 22:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, they can... DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 01:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We're getting pretty well known. Check out the pic I posted on Dany's wall. Yay! :D Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 10:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Just go to this link:http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Athletiger/Signature_Coding_Signup . You'll get it done in no time :D Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 00:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) WHAT DID THE FOX SAY? HEEEHEEEHEEEHEE Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm being random lol Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, Dany, you and me are all 'daughters' of something. HAHAHAHAHA and yeah no prob Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 05:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bird, i have some bad news. Could you get on chat when you're available? Thank you! Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 14:42, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't reply you cuz it was like in the wee hours if the morning where I live and I was sleeping away like a pig.... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 23:24, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bird, a lot has happened today on the wiki when you weren't around... That was honestly my purpose for wanting to chat with you... To at least let you know what was gonna happen.. Well cuz.... Everyone can see what's happening on talk pages...will you be free at 0030 utc time. We can chat then...Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 15:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure. Haha I was also really busy these past few days as well. My school had drama fest and so I had to stay back very late every single day until about 10pm for rehearsal. But yeah, the good thing was that we got into encore night (finale) so yaaay! Anyway, today is the last day for me before I end school and then it's the much awaited holidays! :D Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:27, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 00:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Please, can you get on chat? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 03:54, November 9, 2013 (UTC) No, maybe it was lag. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, yeah really sorry. I've been very busy with school matters and stuff even though its the holidays for us. Like this week alone was used for interviewing people who wanted to join council and i was asked to go back to school to help... I was heavily involved cuz well... I will explain that to you on chat. And yeah sure. Let's chat when you're available. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 13:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) And I've done that. Yup, changed it! Oh gosh, I'm gonna be very busy tomorrow again... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 14:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yikes sorry, didn't see your message. I just finished church service... I forgot to sign. Was too fast... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 05:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) That would be around midnight for me... What time is it where you live? I'll figure out the time difference and then it would be easier. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC) It would be 9.30 am on Tuesday for me. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 04:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Check it out here! Model Users Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 14:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :DD I'm stuck with the Mjolnir Infinite one though.... I have no idea how to align them in the centre.... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 15:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yay thanks! Argh i'm so pissed off, i was stuck with it for half an hour, and the problem lay in the spelling... D: Cuz for us here, we follow the british spelling 'centre', and yeah. But thanks! :) Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 03:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) okay, no problem. :) Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 04:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking of making a new template for our community page to include all the pointers and stuff, so that it'll look even cooler lol. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 11:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you also play Surviving High School? And Sims 3? Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 06:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ohh i see. Sorry, i thought you played both games cuz i saw someone on both the games' wiki with a similar avatar as you. Hence i thought so... And it's okay if you can't edit here as often since you're busy in school. Haha all the best. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 05:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bird, I made you in charge of the rollbacks (rollback rights request) seeing as I always see you reverting bad edits and stuff like that and yeah you're like a boss when doing so :) So in future when we have people requesting for rollback rights, you'll make the decision. Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 04:05, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think the Norse will merge with the CHB wiki. But it's quite possible for the KC to merge... But then again, it's gonna be horribly messy when the merging takes place. There's gonna be so much new things to get used to. And thanks! Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 04:25, November 28, 2013 (UTC) And...uhmm I honestly think that they're still gonna argue about the whole merging thing... The way I see it... Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 04:28, November 28, 2013 (UTC) You could post on the forum again to get them started. Yes, i know what you mean, The forum hasnt been active for two days, so posting something can get them started again. I'll check out the KC wiki and ill get back to you... Is Mr Merchant still active? Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 06:36, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay yeah.... I think it's best to post again. Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 13:54, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bird, thanks for correcting that. I'm on the iPad and the autocorrector is very annoying. :D -DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, haha Bird, it's up to you! You're the boss in this field now :D You can check out the message on Dany's talk page that I posted, cuz I'm too lazy to post the same thing here... Haha Iamhisrighteousness~believe right| I am so coming for your spot as #1 on this wiki. You better try and Protect it :P but anyway we've never really chatted, since we're gonna run a wiki together I need to get to know you better so with that said : How's it going? Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 05:41, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Well that's good to hear :D , We'll see about that number one spot lmaoo. You should I've once gotten 1,000 edits within 3 days on the CHB wiki before. I only need 2 more badges to get ahead of you which I'm both close to getting :P . Anyway I'm about to start helping with the vandalism over there , I've edited a couple of times but I've never really undone anything. You've been doing a great job over there xD . Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 00:43, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys I won't be around from tomorrow 0400 UTC time until Friday afternoon. So yup, do make sure everything in the wiki goes well and hopefully we'll get more users and not get into any trouble yay. :) Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 05:41, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey please cast your vote regarding the affiliation between camp Jupiter wiki and our wiki. Thanks Iamhisrighteousness~believe right 05:57, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys, can we have an admin meeting later on at 24:00 Wikia UTC time? Thanks! Iamhisrighteousness~あなたの情報は、だけではあまりにも透明であり 15:56, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I think it's fixed! Omgosh! Yay! Okay no problem. We may or may not have the admin meeting, considering the overwhelming (well not really overwhelming) response of admins not being able to attend. But I'll let you know if we have any decisions Iamhisrighteousness~あなたの情報は、だけではあまりにも透明であり 16:16, December 20, 2013 (UTC) No worries. We have decided not to include fanfiction for now, and that admins and b-crats are given a time period of 4 months to retain their rights. If not they'll have to give up their rights and there will be an admin election. Iamhisrighteousness~あなたの情報は、だけではあまりにも透明であり 02:29, December 21, 2013 (UTC)